por que me pasa esto?
by ifrit leonheart
Summary: hola, este es el capitulo 7 espero que les guste y disculpen la demora. En este capitulo Draco y harry reciben una noticia que va a cambiar el destino de sus vidas donde está involucrado todo hogwarts y pronto vendrá la gran batalla. dejen un review
1. por qué me pasa esto?

¿Por qué me está pasando esto?  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Nota del autor: este capitulo lo hice inspirándome con temas de Pantera, Metallica y Megadeath pero no crean que está malo ja jaja. Por su comprensión muchas gracias. (Y también november rain y don't cry de gun's roses)  
Todo estaba muy silencioso en Hogwarts, pero un muchacho, rubio con piel blanca como la nieve estaba experimentando algunos cambios que a esta altura de la vida es obvio que tienen que pasar su nombre es Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Por qué estoy sintiendo esto por ella?-pensaba acostado en su cama con sabanas de un color azul oscuro. -No lo entiendo Granger tiene algo que cada vez que la veo mi respiración se hace mas agitada-decía Draco mirando la luna.-Pero no sé que es quizá serán sus ojos, o talvez su pelo pero es.una sangre sucia. Draco hablaba con su conciencia que le decía que olvidara su orgullo.-Mierda en que estoy pensando debo dormir y hacer como que esto nunca pasó, eso sería lo mejor que debo hacer. Cerró sus ojos, tenía una mirada fría como la piedra y se quedó dormido.  
  
Unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraban hacia la cama de Draco apuntándole justo en el rostro y haciendo que se levantara. Miró por la ventana afuera había un sol radiante, el cielo estaba totalmente azul.- Buscó un poco de ropa limpia, entró en el baño se desprendió de todo lo que llevaba puesto y entró a la ducha. (Se que algunas personas se derriten por este niño por eso para complacerlas lo voy a hacer bien sexy j aja a ja ja). El agua que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo llevaba de nuevo a pensar en ella, trataba de sacarla de su mente pero no era tan fácil una vez que entró en su mente de dio cuenta que no la iba a poder sacar nunca mas. Al terminar de bañarse se vistió muy rápido esos pensamientos lo habían hecho atrasarse un poco.-Demonios!, por estar pensando estupideces estoy atrasado creo que este será un día muy largo-dijo-un poco enojado. Bajó muy rápido a desayunar cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y desde allí podía verla perfectamente y como siempre con un buen libro a su lado. Hermione estaba leyendo una novela muggle cuando se sintió un poco incomoda, de inmediato miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin ahí estaba aquel chico de cabello rubio desnudándola con la mirada.  
  
-Maldición!! Por qué me mira así?-se preguntaba Hermione un poco colorada por la mirada del muchacho. Draco la seguía mirando, solo mantenía la vista fija en ella le gustaba ver esa mirada nerviosa en Hermione. Pero toda esa seducción se desplomó cuando Potter y Weasly se sentaron al lado de Hermione quien dejó de mirar los ojos de Draco, este se puso furioso apretó fuertemente la taza de café que tenía en sus manos pero fue tanta la rabia que la taza explotó en sus manos. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y salió de la sala.-Por qué me pasa esto? Soy un Malfoy esto no debería estar pasando-se decía- a si mismo. Que le habrá pasado-dijo-Hermione un poco asustada.-No te preocupes, si tu sabes que siempre anda enojado-agregaron- Harry y Ron -Demonios hoy tenemos clases de pociones con el maldito de Snape y es mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a la clase-dijo- Ron mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa malévola en el rostro. En cuanto entraron a la sala detrás de Harry y Ron estaba Snape esperando que Harry dijera algo en contra de su persona.-Demasiada conversa Potter mejor vaya a sentarse si no quiere que lo castigue-dijo- Snape con un tono de voz bastante severo en honor a su nombre, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento y Snape dijo- Hoy trabajaran en parejas entendieron?. Como costumbre Harry se sentó con Ron pero Hermione quedó sola y mirando para todos lados en la sala para encontrar a un compañero no vio a nadie más que a.Draco Malfoy. (Les gusta que esté al lado de draco porque si no les gusta lo puedo cambiar por otro j aja ja ja)-Snape dijo casi dando un grito-Granger!! Usted tendrá que trabajar con Malfoy, hay algún problema con eso!!-mirándola con cara de psicópata desquiciado. Hermione tragó saliva y dijo-No señor no hay ningún problema. Todos estaban trabajando en una poción pero Hermione y Draco estaban sentados los dos juntitos al final de la sala, Harry y Ron estaban más adelante que ellos. Mientras Hermione agregaba unos ingredientes a la poción Draco la miraba hipnotizado viendo sus ojos, su pelo y su piel pero el no sabía por que le se sentía atraído por ella quizás sea el perfume u otra cosa en, ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Draco y un poco nerviosa -dijo- Me vas a ayudar en esto o tengo que hacerlo todo yo,-Ha.que? Si disculpame.-que estoy haciendo le pedí disculpas eso un Malfoy nunca lo haría pero este orgullo me está matando y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida solo por culpa de este maldito orgullo-decía en voz baja. Hermione no aguantó las ganas y le preguntó.-Por qué me mirabas así a la hora del desayuno? -La verdad es que no puedo decirlo aquí porque hay muchos malditos escuchando pero y si mi padre llegara a enterarse de que tu me.-en ese momento cayó en un silencio profundo.-Que yo que?-dijo Hermione tratando entender lo que él le quería decir. Se oyó la voz de Snape diciendo-Todos deberian tener sus pociones lista las revisaré una por una entendieron!!. Avanzo puesto por puesto hasta que llegó al de Hermione. Hermione había hablado toda la clase con Draco y esta era la primera vez que no había hecho lo que Snape pedía, Snape al ver que todavía no terminaban dio un grito-No han terminado su trabajo, apuesto a que usted es la culpable de esto señorita Granger?. Toda la clase se dio vuelta ara mirar a Draco y Hermione.-No!!,fue culpa señor mía dijo-Draco-yo le hable toda la clase y por eso no hemos terminado. Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar esto y se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que las intenciones de Snape se fueron al suelo, porque este solo quería castigar a Hermione. Veo que tendré que castigarlos a los dos -dijo Snape con un voz severa, al termino de la clase les diré cual será su castigo. Al termino de la clase Draco y Hermione fueron donde el Profesor Snape a recibir su castigo, el despacho de Snape estaba desordenado y eso es precisamente el castigo que les dio tenían que limpiar su despacho pero sin usar magia, pero no estaba contento con castigar a Draco por que el lo consideraba e mejor de su clase pero a la misma vez sería un poco injusto castigar solo a Hermione.  
  
-tendrán que limpiar mi despacho, pero sin uso de la magia entendieron-dijo Snape, pero no podía disfrutar el castigo por que Draco también estaba involucrado en el.-Pero háganlo después de cenar (limpiar no se imaginen otra cosa j aja ja). Hermione salió de la sala un poco enojada por la culpa de Draco y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor con paso muy rápido, Draco también salió y se dirigió a la torre de Slytherin. Hermione llegó a al cuarto de las chicas y por suerte no había nadie porque de lo contrario tendría que contestar muchas preguntas acerca de lo que pasó en la clase. Buscó su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha( esta parte es muy buena para los hombres ja aja) se desnudó completamente su cuerpo ya no era de aquella niña hace varios años, había cambiado completamente su cuerpo es perfecto y por eso varios hombre de Gryffindor babeaban al verla pasar y uno de Slytherin se estaba volviendo loco por eso. Entró a la ducha y el agua que caliente que mojaba su cuerpo le hizo recordar como la miraba Draco en la clase de pociones y empezó a hablar consigo misma.  
  
- Nunca pensé que me iba a gustar, todos dicen que es fastidioso y frío pero yo en él veo otra cosa que nadie jamás se ha dado cuenta, sus ojos me producen algo difícil de explicar y su cuerpo que ya no es del niño de antes me vuelve loca-pensaba- y con un grito de emoción dijo- Es el medio mino!!. En ese momento venían entrando Alicia y Katie a la habitación, al escuchar ese grito se dieron cuenta de que era Hermione.-Con quien estas ahí Hermione?-preguntó- Alicia. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, no quería que nadie supiera que le gustaba un poco Draco Malfoy-He.no nadie solo cantaba mientras me baño-dijo- un poco nerviosa. Salió del baño y Alicia le dijo-Te vine a buscar para que fueras a comer.-No creo que pueda tengo que cumplir el castigo que me dio el perro de Snape a si que no me esperen. Las dos chicas se fueron y Hermione salió rápidamente hacia el despacho de Snape, iba un poco nerviosa y a paso muy rápido, hasta que al fin llegó. Abrió la puerta, miró hacia dentro y no vio a nadie, entró al despacho que estaba bastante desordenado y se puso a limpiar, después de unos minutos se habrió la puerta y entró Draco, también estaba un poco nervioso por que estaría solo él y Hermione.  
  
-Hola-dijo-mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza.-Tratemos de ordenar esta pocilga lo mas rápido posible, no quiero estar aquí mucho rato-agregó- Hermione. Los dos se pusieron a limpiar y no se hablaron en todo ese rato, hasta que Hermione estaba limpiando un estante donde Snape tenía cosas asquerosas y sintió dos calidas manos tomándole la cintura, Hermione se quedó paralizada y Draco le susurró al oído-Tengo que admitirlo Granger pero eres bastante atractiva y.-no alcanzó a terminar y hermione se dio vuelta y los dos se vieron envueltos en un gran beso. Hermione sintió una sensación rara en sus labios cuando Draco la besaba y se dejó llevar. Draco sentía una calidez en su boca, tomó las manos de Hermione y las apretó fuertemente era como si el depredador no dejara ir a su presa. Las manos de Draco comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de Hermione y luego a bajar hasta la cintura, la abarzó nuevamente y la encerró en un rincón del despacho de Snape, la muralla estaba húmeda pero no podía sentirlo ya que los besos le daban calor a todo su cuerpo. Hermione tambien lo abrazó y con sus manos tocaba el rubio cabello del chico, en ese cuarto la pasión estaba colgada en la pared no podía haber tanta pasión que en ningun otro lugar mas que ese. Pasaron unos minutos y los dos seguían besándose, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un grito muy fuerte se escuchó en el despacho de Snape.  
  
-Hermione!! Nooooooooo.....  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
Simplemente espero que les haya gustado, me cuesta escribir cosas así pero me inspiré con unas canciones y dio resultado ja jajj a jaja. Lo otro es que en el segundo capitulo va a quedar la media cag. com esta esenita que se mandaron Draco y Hermione y alguien mas que tambien estará involucrado ja jaja. no cuento nada mas y me despido si pueden dejen reviews.  
  
Ifrit Leonheart. Mi maestro es Sirius Black  
  
Domingo 9 de Marzo de 2003 01:06 AM. 


	2. Ron sufre por hermione

¿Que me está pasando?  
  
Capitulo 2: Ron sufre por Hermione  
Hola! soy ifrit leonheart y es primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo como lo que van a leer a continuación, espero que les guste. ^_^  
-Hermione?-Nooooooo.  
  
Ron al abrir había visto solo la espalda de Draco pero alcanzó a distinguir la perfecta figura de Hermione. Draco se dio cuenta de que Weasly como él le decía estaba detrás de él mirandolo y no solamente a el si no que a Hermione tambien. Sin hacer preguntas Ron se abalanzó contra Draco derribandolo y produciendose un forcejeo entre ambos chicos.-Maldito!- Como te atreviste a tocarla- decía- Ron muy furioso y golpeando a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, es obvio que Draco se defendió como debía ser y utilizando su fuerza empujó a Ron contra el escritorio del profesor Snape, arrazando con el escritorio Ron se golpeó la espalda pero era tanta la rabia que tenía Ron que los golpes no los sentía y rápidamente si incorporó dándole un seco golpe en la cara a Draco. Hermione aterrada nunca había visto a su amigo tan furioso, Hermione sn poder hacer nada comenzó a llorar porque Draco y Ron se estaban matando a golpes. Draco recivió de parte de Ron un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo derribó y en el suelo el chico de cabello rojo comenzó a patearlo con todas sus fuerzas dejando sin aire a su rival, Hermione no podía dejar que su amigo golpeara a Draco pero en ese momento quedó totalmente paralizada ella nunca había visto semejante pelea con tanto odio y menos por parte de Ron. Mientras Ron le seguía dando patadas en todo el cuerpo a Draco este no aguantó mas y utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y -dijo- Yo no quería hacerlo pero tu me obligaste, Draco se abalanzó contra Ron los dos chicos se estrellaron contra un estante lleno de frascos con cosas asquerosas. Ahora el chico de cabello platinado era el que golpeaba a Ron, con la ropa rasgada y un poco de sangre en el labio Draco no paraba de patear a Ron que estaba tendido en el suelo sin poder respirar por las patadas en ele estomago que había recibido lentamente comenzó a derramar sangre de la boca y tambien de una cortadura en la frente. Hermione que todavía seguía paralizada salió de trance en el que estaba y-gritó muy fuerte- Basta!, que no se dan cuenta lo que estan haciendo, las palabras de Hermione se vieron envueltas en un llanto muy profundo que le impedía seguir hablando, se armo de fuerzas y empujó a Draco para que dejara de darle patadas a Ron, el chico rubio chocó contra la muralla hacia donde lo empujó Hermione pero Draco salió corriendo del despacho de Snape y se perdió en el pasillo.  
-Ron!, estas bien?- dijo la chica muy angustiada por lo que había sucedido. -por qué?-Hermi dijo ron muy triste y con varios cortes en el rostro, Hermione no supo que responder y muy rápidamente cambió el tema. -Vamos ron te ayudaré a levantarte para que vayamos a la enfermería de seguro la señora Pomfrey te curará muy bien esas heridas. Hermione ayudó a ron a levantarse, trató de no ser muy brusca pero es obvio que hermione no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y ron terminó levantándose solo.- Maldición si Snape llega y ve este desorden que ha quedado en su despacho de seguro me castigará por un mes-dijo- Hermione, ero no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Snape la castigara, si no que le preocupaba el estado de su amigo. Al dirigirse a la enfermería trataron de que nadie viera a ron por que se armaría un tremendo escándalo, despues de caminar unos metros por fin llegaron a la puerta, hermione tocó muy fuerte, de inmediato salió la señora Pomfrey a recivirlo-  
  
-Dios mío! y a este que le pasó-dijo- un poco asustada.  
  
-No se preocupe no es nada grave solo son un par de cortadas y un poco de sangre nada más-contestó- ron que apenas podía hablar de lo adolorido que estaba.  
  
-No se queden ahí parados, entren rápido no me gustaría que alguien los viera y menos si es un profesor-dijo- la señora Pomfrey y tomandó ron por el brazo lo hizo pasar, lo acostó en una cama y de inmediato fue a buscar sus pociones y cosas extrañas para curar las heridas del destrozado ron. Ron y Hermione quedaron solos por unos momentos, hermione n sabía como explicar lo que ron había visto en el despacho de snape, alzó la vista y notó que ron la miraba, en sus ojos se notaba claramente tristeza y rabia. -Se que me vas a preguntar el por qué de esto pero.y seré franca contigo de todos modos eres mi amigo-dijo hermione mirando fijamente a ron a los ojos. Lo que te voy a contar lo he llevado guardado durante principio de año cuando regresamos de las vacaciones. Hermione acercó una silla hacia la cama donde estaba ron y comenzó a contarle todo. -Este año he notado que todos hemos cambiado tanto como física y mentalmente ya no somos los niños que éramos antes y en esta edad el amor empieza a aparecer dentro de nuestro corazón, yo ya soy una mujer y tu un hombre eso me pasó con Draco su forma de ser es distinta a la de un par de años atrás él ha cambiado ya no es el niño que estupido que siempre andaba siempre molestándonos y parece que se dio cuenta de que con eso lo único que iba a conseguir sería quedarse solo por el resto de su vida. -Ron estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar a hermione decir esto pero no quiso interrumpirla y dejó que continuara hablando. Además él es un chico para mi gusto muy hermoso, se que a ti no te hace gracia pero es la verdad y él se atrevió a decirme que yo le gustaba ademas.-hermione no terminaba de hablar cuando Ron la interrumpió-diciendo- Sbes hermi algo me huele mal en todo esto y lo que me has contado acerca del cambio que ha experimentado Malfoy es puro cuento, solo vasta recordar todas las veces que te humilló, que te decía sangre sucia y cuanto te hizo sufrir, no creo que haya cambiado así como así estoy seguro que él solo quiere divertirse un rato contigo eso es todo-dijo-Ron muy sinceramente.  
  
-Sabes ron a veces desconfías mucho de la gente y no crees que pueden cambiar, Draco lo hizo y estoy segura de que no jugará con mis sentimientos.-dijo-hermione a su amigo, pero ron no aguantó mas y muy enojado- agregó- Basta! S que no lo entiendes? Solo quiere en poco de placer por un rato y después te dejará con el corazón partido en mil pedazos-ron terminó gritándole hermione. -No tienes que gritarme y si quieres seguir hablando del temita búscame cuando estés menos alterado me oíste, no pienso permitir que me grites como si fuera cualquier persona.Hermione se paró de su silla, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto unas lagrimas rodaban por su delicada mejilla, al llegar al retrato de la vieja gorda dijo la contraseña y entró, por suerte que todas las chicas estaban dormidas y no se dieron cuanta de la llegada de hermione. La chica entró al baño, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer deslizándose suavemente por la muralla hasta llegar al suelo y comenzó a llorar destrozada por la forma en que la trató ron y también por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.  
  
Mientras que en la enfermería estaba ron acostado en una cama, la señora Pomfrey ya le había curado las heridas que tenía en el rostro y se fue a acostar. Ron no podía dormir con todo lo que había pasado y comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas.  
  
-Por qué?...prefirió a ese maldito, quizás yo estoy equivocado y quien soy yo para prohibirle que se enamore, soy un tonto no debí haberle gritado es mi amiga de muchos años-hablaba- ron consigo mismo. -Yo creo que me va a pasar lo mismo cuando me enamore de alguien pero ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que este con ese imbecil, parecerá que soy un poco sobre protector pero no quiero verla sufrir es que ese maldito llegara a hacerle algo y estoy seguro de que aquí hay lago raro. Y debo ser franco hermione me gusta un poco y a cada momento ese sentimiento de amor hacia ella va creciendo dentro de mi pero no puedo decírselo a la cara tengo miedo a que me rechace que solo quiera ser mi amiga. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que decirlo lo que siento por ella, para mi es muy difícil pero debo intentarlo por que de lo contrario nunca se dará cuenta de cuanto la.amo. Ron cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer en un profundo sueño, quizas sea el efecto de las pastillas que le dio la señora Pomfrey y antes de quedarse completamente dormido-dijo- en voz alta- te amo.  
  
Hermione que todavía estaba llorando en el baño, trataba de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a todo el mundo, se armó de valor y se levantó del suelo, comenzó a mirarse en l espejo y a pensar mucho sobre algo que había notado en ron. -Por qué se comportó de esa manera cuando estaba con Draco en el despacho de snape y no solo cuando estoy con él si no que también al nombrarlo se enoja demasiado, quizás yo le gus..-No! Imposible por que si fuera cierto me lo hubiera dicho-decía- hermione hablando con su reflejo en el espejo- Parezco loca hablando sola-dijo-secándose las lágrimas pero otro pensamiento le invadía la mente. Hermione pensó que haría si Harry llegara a enterarse de todo este asunto, él si que sería capas de matar a Draco espero que ron no le cuente nada sería mas prudente que yo lo hiciera. Salió del baño, se puso su pijama con dibujos de mickey mouse y se acostó tratando de olvidar todo, cosa que no le costó mucho debid al cansancio que sentía es ese momento apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida. (Como me gustaría estar al lado de ella acariciándole u cabello para que duerma mas tranquila j eje je).  
  
A la mañana siguiente ron despertó y miró a su alrededor y se acordó de algo muy importante. Se levantó muy apurado, salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde a esa hora Harry todavía debía estar ahí. Subió unas escaleras llegó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró rápidamente a cuarto de los chicos. En el cuarto solo estaba Harry que e estaba recién levantando. Harry miró a Ron y muy asustado-dijo- Que demonios te pasó amigo, por eso no dormiste aquí anoche yo no sabía nada pensé que estabas acostado.  
  
-Harry debo decirte algo muy importante-dijo- ron con un tono de voz muy serio.  
  
-Cuéntame mientras me visto es que quiero bajar a desayunar tengo una hambre.que me comería una vaca completa.  
  
-Ok ahí va, lo que pasa es que ayer yo fui a vr a hermione al despacho de snape por que es le dijo que el castigo era limpiarlo junto con draco, para asegurarme de que hermione estaba bien antes de ir a dormir fui hasta el despacho de snape por que como tu sabes hermione estaba sola con ese maldito demonio de malfoy-dijo- ron muy serio.  
  
-Y?... que viste preguntó harry muy interesado mientras se vestía.  
  
-Bueno entré al despacho de snape y estaba draco y hermione besándose apasionadamente.  
  
-Qué?-preguntó- harry quien había terminado de vestirse y se acercó a ron y en su cara se notaba una furia incontrolable. -A l verlos yo me abalncé cotra l maldito de malfoy nos dimos unos cuantos golpes pero parece que me ganó y salió corriendo eso explica los cortes que tengo en la ceja y el labio morado.  
  
Harry no pudo seguir escuchando las cosas que le decía ron y salió corriendo hacia la puera que estaba detrás del cuadro de la señora gorda diciendo-Maldito ha cometido el peor error de su vida se las verá conmigo. Ron salió en persecución de harry para que no hiciera nada entupido. Harry corrió hasta el comedor y al llegar fijó su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, sntado staba draco malfoy observando a harry. Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedó tranquilo esperando a que harry hablara.  
  
-Malfoy!-dijo-con voz severa nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy delicado.  
  
Draco se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta donde estaba parado harry, todos los chicos de las demas casas estabn atonitos viendo cuando draco se encaminó hacia harry,se pusieron frente a frente casi tocándose las narices, enseguida llegó ron y se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
FIN..  
Espero que les haya gustado es segundo capitulo, acepto todo tipo de criticas no importa de que índole es la primera vez que intento hacer algo así. Este capitulo tuve que hacerlo 2 veces debido a unos problemas de importancia mínima. Antes de salir de esta pagina o ingresar a otra seccion por favor dejen un lindo y sangriento review. Muchas gracias. A y mi nombre es.Ifrit Leonheart.  
( ( ( ( j aja están bakanes los dibujitos. M correo es : granhueso@hotmail.com 


	3. Un duelo a muerte

¿Qué me pasando esto?  
  
Capitulo 3: Un duelo a muerte  
Bueno ha llegado el capitulo 3 adelantándoles algo, alguien va a salir lastimado y ni si quiera se van a imaginar quien es jaaja ja j muajamuaj mauja.  
Los dos chicos estaban uno frente al otro casi tocándose las narices, todos los que se encontraban en el comedor estaban atónitos viendo la escena, Ron estaba unos pasos detrás de Harry muy nervioso.  
  
-espero que no sea cierto lo que me han contado-dijo-Harry muy serio mirando a los ojos a Draco con una furia incontenible.  
  
-estas en lo cierto y hay algún problema con eso?-respondió- Draco sin dejar de mirar los furiosos ojos de Harry.  
  
-No se la razón de por qué has hecho eso, pero amor no es tiene que ser otra cosa.-además cuando te haz enamorado de alguien alguna vez sin que la engañes al poco tiempo.-dijo-Harry.  
  
-Que sabes tu sobre eso, no me conoces y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya no soy el mismo de antes que solo le gustaba fastidiar a los demás-respondió-Draco y le dio la espalda a Harry y se fue a sentar, como si el problema ya había sido resuelto.  
  
En la sala había un silencio mortal, como si alguien hubiera muerto en ese momento, todos los chicos que presenciaron la escena comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos decían que habría pelea tarde o temprano, otros sin embargo decían que esto era un duelo a muerte. Harry que estaba de pie se dirigió nuevamente a Draco.-Habrá un duelo sea a muerte o no pero esto no se va a quedar así!-dijo-con un tono de voz muy serio. Draco sonrió al escuchar esto parece que al fin era Harry el que se atrevía a retarlo y no él como en otras veces. Hubo mas murmullos en la sala cuando Harry dijo la palabra duelo como si algo malo iba a pasar. Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry y dijo- y cuando sería ese duelo? -Mañana en la noche y trata de no ir a llorar donde Snape. Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación con Ron detrás de él. Cuando harry y Ron desaparecieron de la vista de Draco el chico de cabellos platinados corrió hasta su habitación, cada paso que daba su respiración se iba haciendo mas acelerada y cuando llegó al pasadizo para decir la contraseña Hermione le-dijo- te andaba buscando no habrás visto a Harry por ahí?-Si!, si lo vi ya hablé con él-dijo-Draco, tiró a hermione del brazo haciéndola para a su cuarto. -Yo no debería estar aquí-dijo-Hermione asustada por que tenía de que alguien la viera con Draco y se armara un gran escandalo.-Hablé con Potter y me retó a un duelo-dijo-Draco a hermione con una mirada muy seria. -Supongo que tu le dijiste que no cierto?-preguntó- hermione muy intrigada.  
  
-Te equivocas, además no iba a desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad por que por fin se atreve a retarme a un duelo, pero tranquila no pelearé a matar solo le daré un susto-respondió-Draco con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -No lo tomes como un juego además tu sabes que Harry no es para nada débil, es tan fuerte como tu-reprimió-hermione a Draco, este se sintió un poco ofendido pero no dijo nada. Hermione y Draco se quedaron conversando en la habitación y así se les pasó toda la tarde.(en este fic no hay profesores por que se fueron de vacaciones y punto). -Mira que hora es hermi debes irte a la cama-dijo- Draco en un tono muy suave.  
  
-No quiero irme quiero quedarme un rato mas contigo, hermione abrazó a Draco y este hizo lo mismo, se miraron el uno al otro acercando sus labios cada vez mas hasta que se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. El amor que se sentia en esa habitación era abrumador, Draco comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas a hermione, los dos estaban muy abrazados sin querer separarse uno del otro. -Ya! Ahora si que debes irte a la cama es muy tarde y no quiero que nades con sueño mañana-dijo-draco dandole un beso en la mejilla a hermione.  
  
-Está bien pero me iré con una sola condición, los dos caminaros hacia la puerta y Draco preguntó-y cual es u condición?.  
  
-que me des un beso de buenas noches, eso es todo lo que pido-dijo- Hermione con una sonrisa preciosa.  
  
-Está bien-Draco se acercó le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a Hermione pero esta corrió la cara y los dos juntaron sus labios por unos segundos, Draco sintió una sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo al igual que Hermione. La chica se fue alejando pasa a paso hasta perderse de la vista de Draco que al verla desparecer cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama. Hermione caminó hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas, entró y todas estaban ya acostadas, se puso su pijama muggle con ositos, se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente había un gran alboroto en todo Hogwarts por que esa misma noche se acercaba el duelo entre Potter y Malfoy, todos hacían sus apuestas pero nadie excepto Harry y Ron sabían el motivo de aquella pelea. Harry despertó con los rayos de sol que le llegaban en los ojos y un poco más tarde Ron se levantó muy preocupado por el duelo. Harry se metió a la ducha, despues de bañarse al igual que Ron los dos bajaron al comedor para desayunar. Por otro lado hermione se había levantado cn una energía tremenda después de lo sucedido anoche con Draco era obvio. Se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana los árboles y pensando en el maldito duelo como ella le llamaba, después buscó ropa bonita y entró a la ducha. Una vez ya lista y bien arreglada y con un perfume que hacía babear a cualquiera que pasara por el lado de Hermione la chica bajó a desayunar esperando ver a sus amigos. Al llegar al comedor varias miradas masculinas fijaron los ojos en ella especialmente Ron quien estaba hipnotizado viendo a hermmione. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y le -dijo- Como estas?  
  
-Bien y tu?-dijo- Harry muy rápido.  
  
-Yo estoy bien gracias-respondió- la chica con una grata sonrisa.  
  
Harry estaba pensando en que Hermione no estaba preocupada por el duelo, quizás todavía no se había enterado pensó pero eso era imposible, estoy seguro de que anoche estuvo con Malfoy de seguro que él le contó todo. Pero no puedo creer que esté tan tranquila, a lo mejor no le importa el duelo o piensa que Malfoy me va dar una paliza pero yo lo único que quiero es asustarlo un poco.  
  
Harry disimuló estar tranquiloy -dijo a Hermione- Donde estuviste anoche casi todos se acostaron y a ti no te oí llegar.  
  
-Es que me quedé leyendo en la biblioteca-dijo- hermione bebiendo un gran sorbo de leche caliente.  
  
Harry disimuló una risa como si no le importara lo que había hecho, pero Harry sabía que ella había estado con Malfoy. Ron no quiso decir ninguna palabra solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación. Unos pocos minutos después Draco llegó al comedor y fue a su mesa a desayunar, desde allí miraba a Hermione y le guiñaba un ojo, la chica se puso colorada por que Ron y Harry se habían dado cuenta de los jueguitos de Draco. El chico de cabellos platinados se reía al ver la cara de furia que ponía Ron tratando de aguantarse las ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabras. Draco terminó su desayuno rápidamente y se dirigió su cuarto. Hermione l seguía con la mirada mientrs Draco se alejaba en dirección a su cuarto, Harry dio un inmenso golpe a la mesa y Hermione se asustó mucho, miró a Harry y este le respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Ron estaba muerto de la risa al ver la cara de horror que puso Hermione. Hermione se levantó se su asiento y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca supuestamente a leer, pero Harry sabía que eso no era verdad por que Hermione fue al cuarto de Draco.  
  
Draco estaba en su habitación descansando y pensando en el duelo de esta noche, se imaginaba a Harry y a él los dos solos con sus varitas frente a frente, pero en ese momento sonó la puerta Draco se levantó y se acercó lentamente abrió la puerta y ahí estaba parada Hermione con sus manos en la cintura y con una cara de preocupación.  
  
-ha.hola-dijo- el chico de cabellos platinados que estaba con la boca abierta viendo la esplendida figura de Hermione.  
  
-Me vas a dejar pasar o tengo que quedarme aquí?-preguntó- Hermione. Draco la abrazó y le dijo que pasara, los dos acomodaron en la cama (no piensen mal solo a conversar). Hermione parecía un poco asustada con el duelo, temía que algo fuese a pasar.  
  
-Por qué esa cara?, pareces preocupada-dijo- Draco con una voz muy dulce.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que no estoy muy contenta con que hayas aceptado el reto de Harry-dijo- Hermione.  
  
Draco calló por un momento y -dijo- No te preocupes no va a pasar nada malo, y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente como si fuera la última vez que se iban a ver. La luz del sol que entraba en el cuarto solo los iluminaba a ellos como si alguien la enfocara solamente a los dos. Los dos pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos conversando y hablando cosas graciosas para olvidar por el momento el esperado duelo. La conversa cesó y los dos tocaron sus labios besándose apasionadamente, abrazados y todavía con sus labios juntos uno del otro se abrazaron, Draco acariciaba el hermosoa cabello de Hermione, mientras que ella acariciaba el rostro de su amado con sus calidas manos. La pasión que había en ese momento en la habitación era totalmente abrumadora. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando Draco se percató de que estaba oscureciendo, Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro. El chico se levanto tratando se no despertarla por que parecía un verdadero ángel cuando la veía dormir, y sin hacer ruido comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para el duelo.  
  
Cuando hermione despertó encontró a draco vestido completamente de negro al puro estilo "Death". Hermione quedó paralizada al verlo, se veía como todo un hombre y le pidió que le modelara, Draco comenzó a reirse y le dijo que otro día por que ahora no había tiempo a si que hermione se quedó con las ganas. Se acercaba la hora del duelo y Draco estaba completamente preparado y bajó de la mano con Hermione, claro que al llegar a la sala principal le soltó la mano para no armar escandalo con los otros chicos y chicas que estaban presentes. Esa noche se nubló completamente y Harry y Draco estaban fuera del castillo frente a frente y una multitud los acompañaba (como ya les dije no hay profesores en esta historia jaja ja).  
La batalla comenzó y Harry arrojó su varita la suelo, draco hizo lo mismo ahora la pelea era a puño limpio. Harry se abalanzó contra draco pero este con un movimiento répido lo esquivó y Harry s dio de bruces contra el suelo o mejor dicho pasto. Comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia Draco atacó con unas patadas pero harry lo derribó y se le lanzó encima con una lluvia de puños, forcejeando draco se lo hizo a un lado y combos y patadas llovían para entonces la lluvia caía torrencialmente. Harry comenzó a darle de patadas en el suelo a draco, este ya tenía la ceja partida y la sangre le bajaba lentamente por el rostro sin embargo harry estaba igual, draco lo derribó con un seco puñetazo en la cara y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente. Harry parecia no responder a los golpes y de una patada en el pechó logró liberarse corrió rápidamente a buscar su varita la apuntó al pecho de draco y cuando dijo EXPELLIARUMUS, hermione se puso enfrente de draco el hechizo que le dio en su curpo con una potencia increíble hermione voló unos metros y cayó en el pasto totalmente inconsciente...  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo j aja ja  
Espero que les haya gustado, parece que está mas emocionante que el otro pero es primera vez que hago esto dejen reviews por favor para sabes su opinión gracias y se despide...  
  
IFRIT LEONHEART....  
Dejen reviews se los agradeceré muchísimo y que les vaya bien en el colegio a los que van al colegio si no es así que les vaya bien es su vida. Ja j aja ja 


	4. pobre hermione!

¿Qué me está pasando?  
  
Capitulo: 4 ¡Pobre Hermione!  
Este capitulo lo hice inspirado en la buena música "Iron Maiden", se viene buenísimo y hay mucho amor entre dos personas.  
A recibir el impacto hermione quedó inconsciente en el suelo, Draco mandó al demonio el duelo y fue rápidamente a atender a hermione, esta estaba con algunos rasguños y completamente mojada por la lluvia.  
  
-Hermi!...responde, soy yo Draco-dijo- el chico muy preocupado por ella.  
  
La chica seguía sin mostrar algún signo de vitalidad, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente a la enfermería, mientras cargaba a hermione- le decía- aguanta pequeña todo va a salir bien, Draco se habría paso por el colegio hasta llegar por fin a la enfermaría golpeó la puerta con los pies, de inmediato salió la señora Pomfrey que al ver a hermione se le escapó un grito.  
  
-Vamos chico no te quedes ahí parado y entra de una buena vez!-dijo- muy alarmada.  
  
-Ponla en la cama y deja que descanse un poco.  
  
-Pero no le va hacer nada!-dijo- Draco muy agitado.  
  
La señora Pomfrey le tomó el pulso y le dijo a Draco que hermione estaba bien pero inconsciente por el golpe. Harry no podía creer que hermione hiciera eso solo para salvar a Draco y muy angustiado corrió hasta su cuarto y por fin comprendió que hrmione y draco se amaban de verdad. Ron lo acompañó hasta el cuarto y harry se mostraba muy arrepentido, él nunca pensó que hermione hiciera una cosa así por Draco. Draco estaba muy nervioso en la enfermería acompañando a hermione, le tomó la mano y se sentó al lado de ella y se puso a hablar consigo mismo. -Maldición! Eso iba dirigido a mí por que tuvo que hacerlo, preferiría que me hubiese llegado mil veces a mi que a mi pobre hermi. Draco no dejaba de mirarla y acercó sus labios hasta quedar un centímetro de distancia con los de hermione hasta que la besó tratando de hacerla despertar. Hermione reaccionó con un movimiento en sus labios parecía dejarse llevar por draco, el chico se percató de esto y -dijo- Hermi! Estas bien?  
  
-Donde estoy?-preguntó y tratando de mirar a todos lados.  
  
-Estas en la enfermería, pero me alegro de que estés bien te traje lo mas rápido posible-dijo- Draco muy alegre al ver que hermione por fin reaccionaba.  
  
-pero debo hacerte un reclamo, la verdad es que pesas mucho.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada.  
  
-Solo era una broma para alegrarte-dijo- Draco rápidamente antes de que hermione se enojara.  
  
-Ya veo que estas mucho mejor pero la señora Pomfrey dijo que tenías que quedarte aquí hasta mañana, a si que te dejaré dormir porque yo debo irme.  
  
-No quiero dormir-respondió-hermione y la única forma de que esté tranquila y descansando es estar a tu lado, por favor no te vayas y quédate conmigo ya?  
  
Era imposible negarle a hermione draco miró a hermione un rato y luego-dijo- Esta bien, pero prométeme que no intentaras levantarte, tienes que quedarte tranquila ok?  
  
-De acuerdo pero acuéstate a mi lado.(no se imaginen nada raro solo la está acompañando gracias)  
  
Hermione se hizo a un lado y Draco se acostó junto a ella pasando su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de hermione, hermione lo abrazó y con una mano le tomó la cara y le dio un besito pequeñito y le -dijo tiernamente- Te amo!. -Yo también respondió Draco dándole otro beso, hermione apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco y de a poco comenzó a dormirse. Draco solo la miraba, sin despegar sus ojos de los labios de hermione hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. La señora Pomfrey que estaba escuchando todo se emocionó al ver el amor que se tenía uno del otro y se acordó de sus antiguos amores, dio un suspiro y se fue a acostar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente hermione despertó y se dio cuenta de que draco no estaba con ella, pensó que quizás se había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa.  
  
Draco de verdad fue a darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia por que la que usaba aquella noche cuando acompañaba a hermione estaba rota y muy sucia pero draco tenía otras intenciones de por medio.  
  
Necesito encontrar a Potter, debo hablar con el de una buena vez, Draco salió de su cuarto y bajó hasta el comedor para ver si Potter estaba, pero al llegar miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Potter no estaba y su amigo ron tampoco.  
  
-Maldición, debe estar en su cuarto pero para mi es imposible entrar debo ingeniármelas para hablar con él. Justo se dio la oportunidad Alicia pasaba detrás de el, draco se dio vuelta y-dijo-Hola!..Sabes necesito hablar con harry lo haz visto por ahí?  
  
-Si está en su cuarto el pobre está muy afectado con lo que pasó ayer- respondió- como echándole a culpa a draco por todo lo que había pasado.  
  
-es que necesito hablar con él.es algo sumamente importante, tanto para él como para mí entiendes?  
  
-Está bien pero solo por que me caes bien-dijo-guiñándole un ojo a Draco. Y que le dio a esta pensaba draco, solo por que había hablado un minuto con ella y ya se lo quería comer. Alicia lo llevó hasta el cuarto, pero al llegar le dijo a draco que se alejara por un momento para decir la contraseña del retrato de la señora gorda. Al decir la contraseña Draco penetró en la habitación y al llegar la cuarto donde estaba Harry acostado-dijo- Debo hablar contigo, al escuchar esa voz Harry despertó de un brinco y miró fijamente a Draco.  
  
-Que quieres?-preguntó- harry con una voz muy severa.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, pero no en este lugar que dices?  
  
-y sobre que sería?  
  
-Vamos cuando estemos solos te lo explicaré-dijo- Draco dirigiéndose a Harry como si fueran amigos. Los dos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del castillo, al salir caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid pero un poco mas alejados para ser mas precisos cerca de unos árboles. Al llegar Draco se sentó debajo de un árbol harry hizo lo mismo, hubo un minuto de silencio lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el susurro de las hojas de los árboles producidas por el viento.  
  
-Se que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que.bueno yo y hermione.  
  
-si me he dado cuenta-interrumpió harry- de que tu y hermione de verdad están enamorados y eso no hay que probarlo solo con lo que pasó el otro día me quedó completamente claro.  
  
-exacto! Pero esa noche del accidente me quedé con Hermione toda la noche acompañándola por supuesto, pero me dijo que no guarda ningún rencor hacia ti por el ataque y que no te preocupes.  
  
-que bueno eso me tenía destrozado, al pensar que por eso se perdería una amistad de años pero solo vinimos aquí para hablar de esto?-preguntó- harry muy extrañando.  
  
-No solo de eso lo que pasa es que yo quiero que.bueno me cuesta un poco decirlo pero, quiero que hagamos las paces y que seamos amigos.  
  
-Qué!!! De seguro eso te lo pidió hermione-decía- harry muy sorprendido por lo que draco había dicho.  
  
-No!, esa fue una decisión mía por que ya estamos bastante grandes para andar peleando y además que al conocer a hermione cambié totalmente ahora me da lo mismo lo que diga my padre con respecto a que ella es una sangre sucia y etc., lo único que me importa es estar al lado de ella.  
  
Harry calló por un momento y luego agregó- tienes mucha razón pero vamos a ser amigos cuando estemos en el colegio y otras partes pero en el quidditch nunca.  
  
Draco comenzó a reir por lo que harry había dicho y luego-respondió- está bien trato hecho no voy a tener compasión contigo. Los dos se estrecharon la mano y rieron al mismo tiempo, ahora harry estaba mucho mas contento que ayer. Al llegar al castillo fueron a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione. Los dos chicos entraron hablando como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo al llegar a la cama donde hermione se encontraba bebiendo jugo de calabaza Draco y harry se pararon frente a ella y se dieron un abrazo, hermione esparció jugo por toda la habtación y-dijo- Que mierd.. parece que el golpe me dejó un poco loca, hermione no podía creer que harry y draco se abrazaran y ahora estuvieran hablando como amigos.  
  
-me pueden explicar que demonios pasa aquí!-dijo- hermione mirando a los dos chicos.  
  
-Nada -respondió- draco solo que potter y yo hemos decidido hacer las paces, pero en el quidditch seremos enemigos mortales.  
  
Harry y draco comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y la pobre hermione no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero de a poco se le fue contagiando la risa y al final los tres estaban riendo en la habitación muy contentos.  
  
FIN.......del cuarto capitulo. *_*  
J aja ja este fue un capitulo mas alegre porque ha leído tantas historias y todas son tristes nadie se le ocurre hacer cosas chistosas, bueno no todo pero la mayoría. Espero que es haya gustado ahora estoy preparando el quinto pero antes de cerrar esta pagina o de leer otros fics déjenme un endemoniado y sangriento review. Gracias y que les vaya excelentemente bien y saludos a todos en especila a Hermione de malfoy y también para Vich-malfoy j aja ja. 


	5. amigos en el colegio, pero en el quiddit...

¿Que me está pasando?  
  
Capitulo: 5 ¡Amigos en el colegio, pero en el Quidditch nunca!  
Como ya saben Draco y Harry hicieron las paces pero en el quidditch serán enemigos a muerte j aja ja (risa endemoniada) a aquí les va el 5 capitulo enjoy it!  
Hermione ya había salido de la enfermería hace pocos minutos acompañada de draco y harry, los tres iban caminando hacia el comedor a tomar desayuno, draco estab muerto de hambre al igual que Draco. Cuando llegaron todos los chicos que estaban en el salón callaron inmediatamente y sorprendidos por lo que veían.  
  
-Qué demonios miran-dijo-draco muy furioso  
  
-Parece que no se han acostumbrado al verlos juntos-agregó-hermione  
  
-Demonios, este va a ser un largo día pero estoy contento por algo-decía- Harry a draco  
  
-Sí? Y que es  
  
-Que si mi memoria no me falla hoy habrá un partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
  
-Cierto Potter hoy acabaré contigo-dijo- draco a harry con una voz malévola  
  
-pues si piensan destruirse en el campo de juego está bien pero yo no voy a visitarlos en la enfermería, por estar ahí he perdido clases y tengo que recuperarlas.  
  
-esa es hermione si quieres estar con ella ponte a estudiar-dijo- harry a draco en un tono burlesco.  
  
Hermione le dio con un libro en la cabeza a harry para que se callara, draco estaba muerto de la risa y se fue a desayunar a su mesa.  
  
Los Dos chicos esperaban con ansias el encuentro entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, los dos intercambiaban miradas como si se retaran uno al otro y luego reían. Mientras tanto hermione se ponía la día con algunas materias mientras desayunaba.  
  
-Me pregunto como lo tomará ron cuando le cuentes lo de malfoy y tu  
  
-Que yo le cuente? No eso hazlo tu eres buena amiga j aja ja  
  
Además si se enoja a ti no te hará nada -dijo- harry como tirando una indirecta.  
  
-Por qué dices eso?-preguntó- la chica  
  
-No por nada solo que, demonios! Mira la hora que es Wood me va a matar- harry se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a los camarines, el duelo ya estaba muy cerca. Al llegar a los camarines todo el equipo estaba listo pero menos Harry que todavía no terminaba de comerse su tostada.  
  
-Estas son horas de llegar-dijo- Oliver un poco enojado.  
  
-Perdón es que hoy ando un poco distraído.  
  
-Vamos no te demores más y ponte tu ropa, este partido es muy importante para mí y no quiero que nada salga mal-decía- Oliver animando a todo el equipo.  
  
Después de que harry se cambiara la ropa los dos equipos saltaron a la cancha, había mucho público y todos gritaban como si fuera el último partido del año. Todos montaron sus escobas harry tenía su esplendida Saeta de Fuego que era un regalo se Sirius Black de hace muchos años, mientras que Draco todavía tenía su Nimbus 2001. Sonó el silbato y comenzó el juego, rápidamente una bludger se dirigía a harry, pero George e adelantó ágilmente y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Draco sin embargo trataba de buscar la Snitch pero como era demasiado pequeña todavía ni podía verla. Lee jordan comentaba el partido y como siempre era de esperarse solo hablaba del equipo de Gryffindor. Mientras Harry buscaba la Snitch Dorada, Draco se le acercó y -le dijo- Potter! No dejaré que atrapes la Snicth tendrás que librarte de mi primero para conseguir la victoria. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa como respondiéndole "ya lo veremos" y voló a toda velocidad, Draco lo siguió y dándole golpes para derribarlo de la escoba. Gryffindor se ponía en ventaja de 30 a 20 contra Slytherin, la barra de Gryffindor gritaba de alegría, pero Hermione no estaba tan alegre viendo a Harry y a su novio Draco golpeándose por atrapar la Snitch. En ese momento Slytherin emparejaba el marcador 30 a 30 este partido hasta le momento era el mejor que se había jugado en años, Wood se sentía como si este fiera si último partido al igual que el capitán del equipo de Slytherin que la pasar por el lado de Oliver los dos cambiaban miradas de odio y parecía que en sus pupilas les salían rayos.  
  
Draco y Harry seguían uno al lado de otro de vez en cuando los dos tenían que esquivar la bludger pero igual seguían uno ala lado del otro, pasaban a toda velocidad por el lado de los gigantescos pilares del campo de quidditch, si uno llegara a estrellarse de seguro que no quedaría vivo. Las Snitch de escabullía por todos lados sin dejarse atrapar por sus dos perseguidores, la pequeña snitch ahora los llevaba por debajo de las galerías, la bola con alas se movía con una agilidad tremenda, tratando de que sus perseguidores chocaran con las vigas de madera, Draco con un rápido giro esquivó justo a tiempo una gruesa viga de madera pero pasó tan cerca que se un clavo pequeño le rasgó el brazo izquierdo y perdía velocidad. Harry que se despistó mirando el brazo de Draco por un pelo no choca contra la muralla, rápidamente la snitch dejó el lugar y se internó en el campo de juego que mas que un campo de uego parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, a los dos equipos no les importaba golpear a sus rivales y muchos jugadores caían contra es césped d los golpes que recivían de sus contrincantes pero se levantaban de nuevo como si estuvieran poseídos por algún tipo de poder. Una buldger impactó la perna de Harry y hizo tronar el hueso, perdiendo velocidad tomó por la túnica a Draco este perdió el equilibrio y los dos fueron de cara contra el destruido césped producto de otros impactos producidos por otros jugadores. Harry cayó tendido unos metros más allá de donde cayó Draco, pero cuando los dos se pusieron de pié quedaron frente a frente y unos metros más arriba estaba la snitch muy tranquila y sin moverse. Harry y draco la observaron por unos segundos, todo el estadio estaba en silencio y todos con el corazón en la mano hasta los jugadores se quedaron quietos mirando la los dos chicos. Harry y Draco con un movimiento rápido montaron ágilmente sus escobas y volaron hacia la snitch, los dos iban dispardos como una bola de cañon, os nervios amentaban cada mientras los dos se iban acercando a la diminuta bla que daría la victoria a quien la tuviera en sus manos. El estadio completo observaba muy callado hasta los profesores estaban anonadados por el hecho. Ya cuando quedaban solo centímetros para tomar la snitch lo único que se vio que los dos chicos chocaban a una increíble velocidad, tal impacto causó que draco saliera dispardo por encima de harry qe este al igual que draco salió disparado pasando por debajo del cuerpo de su rival. Toda la multitud observaba cuando los chicos se precipitaban al suelo y caían duramente en el césped. Los nervios se apoderaron de todos los espectadores, nadie sabía quien de los dos había capturado la snicth, los dos chicos se encontraban en el suelo sin poder moverse cuando de pronto draco que seguía tendido en el suelo y mirando hacia el cielo levantó su brazo y en la mano estaba la preciada snitch. Nadie lo podía creer los de la barra de slytherin se demoraron un poco en darse cuenta de que habían ganado el juego y la barra de slytherin unos segundos después estallo en alegría, los gritos que daban eran ensordecedores. Los dos equipos corrieron para ver a sus cazadores que n se podían levantar porque el impacto le había roto varios huesos de sus molidos cuerpos. De inmediato llegaron algunos profesores para ver lo que había sucedido, la profesora Mcgonagall estaba preocupada por harry mientras que snape estab muy contento que ni se preocupaba del estado de draco. Pero hermione corrió rápidamente a ver a harry porque en medio de esa multitud sería medio estupido i a ver a draco, y que todo el colegio se enterara de su romance. Pero sin embargo draco comprendía perfectamente las intenciones de hermione, a estarían solos en a enfermería.  
  
Fin del capitulo....  
Este si me quedó emocionante, yo lo encontré muy bueno además que metallica me ayudó mucho y también pantera. Espero que les haya gustado parece que me emocioné escribiendo, pero antes de cerrar estaba página por favor déjenme un review para saber que les pareció el quinto capitulo. Me despido con muchos besos para las mujeres y un fuerte apretón de mano para los hombres chao y que les vaya bien..  
  
IFRIT LEONEHART...dice symbelmynë. 


	6. quien es ese mago tan poderoso

¿Que me está pasando?  
  
Capitulo 6: Quien es ese mago tan poderoso?  
  
En este capitulo se van a llevar una gran sorpresa espero que les guste y en los otros capítulos que salgan después también van a ver varias cosas mas j aja j aja.  
Después del excitante partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Harry Draco estaban en la enfermería discutiendo algunas jugadas del partido. La señora pomfrey no comprendía como podían estar hablando tranquilamente si hace unas pocas semanas atrás casi se mata uno al otro en un absurdo duelo como ella decía.  
  
-eso no fue un partido de quidditch, eso fue una masacre-decía harry- que todavía estaba muy emocionado con lo que había pasado en el partido.  
  
-Si!, estuvo genial sobre todo el choque final-respondió-draco.  
  
-Ese choque lo voy a recordar toda la vida, pero no puedo creer que hayamos perdido y además los dos jugamos como nunca habíamos jugado.  
  
-Que hay de hermione que no ha venido?  
  
-Tranquilo draco no puedes estar un rato sin ella?  
  
-Parece que no pero de seguro que debe estar enojada con nosotros por lo del partido, casi nos matamos!-decía- draco con un tono de voz como si fuera una gran hazaña.  
  
-ya me siento mejor quiero irme de aquí, no me gusta estar acostado sin hacer nada.  
  
-cállate y hazte el dormido alguien viene!  
  
Harry y Draco comenzaron a sentir unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde ellos estaban acostados, mientras los pasos se escuchaban mas y mas cercanos un aire helado y puro comenzaba a llenar la sala. Harry comenzó a mirar por entre las sabanas pero solo veía un resplandor blanco como la nieve que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, mientras tanto Draco comenzaba a sentir ese aire puro mas cerca cada vez pero no quizo sacar la cabeza para ver quien era, solo se limitaba a escuchar. Tras unos minutos los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de las dos camas donde estaban los chicos, Draco se armó de valor y contó.uno.dos.tres y de un salto se desprendió de las sabanas al igual que harry, se llevaron una gran sorpresa una señor de edad estaba parado enfrente de ellos, vestía completamente de blanco sus ojos demostraban una sabiduría inigualable, sus cabellos eran blancos y le llegaban hasta los codos, también tenía una gran barba blanca que demostraba muchos años de vida y también un gran báculo hecho de madera, pero su cuerpo emitía una luz que al mantener la vista pegada en el solo veías una cosa blanca sin forma. Los dos chicos no comprendían quien era ese señor tan misterioso y que hacía parado delante de ellos sin decir ninguna palabra, los dos no atinaban a hablar y un silencio profundo irrumpió en la sala.  
  
-quien de ustedes dos es harry potter-dijo- con una voz ronca pero a la vez demostraba no ser maligna ni tampoco siniestra. -draco dijo- el.es -apuntando con el dedo a harry  
  
los ojos del señor quedaron posados en los ojos de harry pero no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que el desconocido señor habló de nuevo.  
  
-tu eres harry potter? Pareces u chico muy bueno pero quien es el que está a tu lado?  
  
-el es mi amigo señor pero dígame quien ese usted y que ha venido a hacer aquí?  
  
-calma! Todo a su tiempo, parece que no hablas mucho-dio- el señor dirigiendo una risa a harry.  
  
-No es.eso señor lo que pasa es que.bueno nunca lo he visto y por eso reacciono de esa manera. Draco solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar.  
  
-Bueno para sacarte de la duda me presentaré, pero antes de eso dime como se llama tu amigo o mejor que el mismo me lo diga.  
  
Draco miró a harry de reojo y trataba de hablar pero no le salían las palabras, hizo un gran esfuerzo y dijo- mi nombre es draco malfoy señor.  
  
-ya veo, bueno ahora les diré como me llamo mi nombre es Gandalf el blanco, pero me gusta que me digan Gandalf solamente no hay para que agregarle mas palabrerio.  
  
Cuando el gran Gandalf se disponía a contarles el motivo de su visita, miró fijamente la puerta de la enfermería y luego dijo-creo que alguien viene no le digan a nadie de que me han visto de lo contrario habrán mucos problemas en hogwarts me escucharon? Parece que ustedes estarán aquí hasta mañana a si que tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar- Gandalf musitó unas palabras y luego desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia. Despues de que gandalf desapareciera, la puerta se abrió y hermione entró su rostro mostraba que estaba furiosa por el jueguito de draco y harry en el partido de quidditch.  
  
-Hermione, hola como te va?-decían los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-y se atreven a preguntar después de que casi se matan en el partido?  
  
-No, nosotros solo decíamos por.  
  
-es idea mía o hay algo raro en esta habitación?-preguntó hermione a harry  
  
-ja ja solo es idea tuya y a que has venido?.  
  
Hermione se puso colorada de rabia con tal pregunta y le dieron ganas de golpear a su amigo.  
  
-Ja ja.solo bromeaba no te enojes y no has saludado a draco como corresponde-dijo- harry tratando de arreglar lo que había hecho.  
  
-hola mi amor como te sientes?  
  
-hermione se acercó a la cama donde estaba draco y le dio el tremendo pero rico beso, harry comenzó a carraspear para que se despegaran. Hermione pasó casi tres horas conversando con harry y draco, también fue a avisarles que se tenían que poner al día con los deberes y también a retarlos por lo que hicieron en el partido de quidditch, como decía ella la tenían con los pelos de punta. Después de una larga conversa por fin hermione se fue pero harry no quiso contarle nada sobre el mago blanco que los había visitado en la mañana y draco también se mostró de acuerdo con la idea. Cuando por fin los dos quedaron solos no hallaban el momento en que el mago, mejor dicho gandalf egresara para contarles el motivo de su visita.  
  
-nunca había oído algo sobre él, pero se nota a simple vista de que tiene un poder asombroso. -que crees que ha venido a decirnos harry?  
  
-no tengo no la mas remota idea pero espero que no sean malas noticias.  
  
-tienes razón pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no han pasado cosas malas en hogwarts pero yo creo que se está acercando algo maligno.  
  
Cuando los dos estaban en plena conversa, comenzaron a sentir el aire de la habitación un poco mas fresco y puro los dos chicos callaron inmediatamente y observaban todos lados por donde podría aparecer gandalf. Después de esperar varios minutos por cosa de instinto los dos chicos miraron hacia la puerta y ahí estaba otra vez acercándose muy lento y con un resplandor blanco alrededor de su cuerpo, avanzó hasta la cama donde se encontraba harry con una voz decidida dijo.  
  
-Quien era esa chica que estaba con ustedes?  
  
-es nuestra amiga señor, su nombre es hermione y la conocí cuando llegué a este colegio-respondió- harry muy contento.  
  
-y es mi novia-dijo- draco con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-que bueno pero no he venido ha hablar de eso, tengo que decirles algo que de alguna manera no sé si los impactará o no pero yo soy un antiguo amigo de Dumbledore y he venido a darles un mensaje- el rostro de gandalf cambió notablemente y su voz se hizo mas ronca.  
  
-supongo que ustedes conocen al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?, bueno el va ha venir a hogwarts para matar a todos los que el considera que no son dignos de estar en este colegio y. gandalf no terminaba de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por harry.  
  
-No puede ser, no quiero creerlo.  
  
-déjame terminar por favor, por eso estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me ha encomendado la tarea de entrenarlos, o sea prepararlos para ese día que no queda mucho para que llegue. La magia que tengo bajo mi poder es mas poderosa de lo que a ustedes les enseñan y estoy dispuesto a enseñarle algunas cosas para que puedan vencer al maldito de Voldemort (j aja ja mi maestro voldemort va a salir en la historia pero no en este capitulo j aja ja).  
  
Draco estaba muy atento escuchando las palabras del sabio gandalf que había venido de la tierra media para ayudarlos pero porqué dumbledore no les dijo a ellos el mismo, por qué tuvo que mandar a un viejo amigo a darles este mensaje a draco y a harry. Muchas de estas interrogantes serán contestadas en los siguientes capitulos, pero el día del juicio final se acerca muaja muaja muaja (risa diabolica)  
Fin del sexto capitulo. ifrit leonheart.  
  
EL JUICIO FINAL SE ACERCA.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa y que no se sientan ofendidos si incorporé a algún personaje de mis libros favoritos. Sin más que decir se despide con un beso para las feminas.Ifrit Leonheart. 


	7. El destino de Hogwarts depende de ustede...

¿Qué me está pasando?  
Capitulo 7: ¡¡¡¡¡El destino de hogwarts depende de ustedes dos!!!!!  
Como ya se han enterado en el capitulo anterior el destino de hogwarts solo depende de dos personas, las mas aptas para prevenir la masacre que quedaría si no detienen a Lord Voldemort (el es mi master) y por eso Gandalf ha venido de la tierra media a darles algunos consejos a Harry y a Draco pero mas bien dicho no es un consejo si no un entrenamiento j aja j aja ja. Aquí empieza el séptimo capitulo espero que les guste y si no les gusta díganmelo para hacer otro peor j aja j aja.(no es lo mismo decir a margarita le dieron unas cajas que a margarita le dieron como caja ja ja ja)  
Como era de costumbre todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se levantaban en la mañana para asistir a clases, en aquel lugar reinaba la tranquilidad y todos vivían tranquilamente sin acordarse del que- no-debe-ser-nombrado hacia mucho tiempo que se había acabado el miedo en los alumnos hacia este ser tan perverso, frío y siniestro que solo causaba muerte y desastre. Todos ya lo habían olvidado excepto dos personas que dentro de un tiempo tendrán que enfrentarse con este individuo cara a cara.  
  
Despierta!...Despierta..  
  
-Maldito despertador te arrojaré por la ventana si no te callas!. Draco se levantó discutiendo con su despertador como era típico de todas las mañanas. Entró al baño y se quedó parado mirándose al espejo sin decir ni una sola palabra, se desprendió de su bata color negro con líneas rojas que descendían de los hombros hasta llegar a las muñecas y en el pecho en la misma parte donde uno tiene el corazón tenía escrito con letras rojas "Deadman". Entró a la ducha, dejó correr el agua un rato y luego se posó bajo la pequeña cascada de la ducha, las gotas de agua una a una iban mojando su cuerpo pero un pensamiento lo invadió por completo solo seguía en la ducha parado (me refiero a draco) sin moverse dejando que el agua mojara sin cesar su cuerpo y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.  
  
-Me pregunto cuando llegará el día.nuestro destino final, puede que sea hoy o mañana pero ahora que recuerdo Gandalf hablaba como si faltaran meses para que eso suceda.maldición debo olvidarme de eso.  
  
Draco salió rápidamente de la ducha tomó una toalla de color azul que en el centro con unas letras bordadas de un color dorado que decían "Draco Malfoy", al salir del baño notó que su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado(así es un cuarto de un hombre no sé si las mujeres serán mas ordenadas) había ropa por todos lados pero rápidamente lo solucionó tomó su varita y musitó unas palabras, la ropa comenzó a ordenarse por si sola, draco se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el comedor para desayunar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al gran comedor se encontró con Harry parece que los dos iban muy apurados y como siempre atrasados, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor comenzaron a preguntarse si hoy tenían que verlo de nuevo.  
  
-Crees que hoy venga para empezar el supuesto entrenamiento?  
  
-No lo sé draco pero con el tono en que nos habló yo creo que sí pero si ahora tenemos clases, no creo que se aparezca así como así y venga a buscarnos.  
  
-Entonces si no es ahora el único rato libre que nos queda es en la noche y estoy ansioso de saber que es lo que nos va enseñar así podremos tener un duelo para calentar el cuerpo.  
  
-Un duelo? Para que si ya sabes el resultado.Ja Ja era una broma.  
  
-No me hizo gracia tu chiste y si es que era chiste también.  
  
A draco no le gustó mucho la bromita de harry pero lo del duelo estaría por verse quizás hoy en la noche. Al llegar al comedor draco vio a hermione y como era de esperarse estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía. Hermione estaba muy concentrada en la lectura, no se daba cuenta de que draco la estaba mirando.  
  
-Harry observa-dijo-draco con una voz malévola  
  
-que vas a hacer no se te ocurra molestar a hermione cuando está leyendo o lo lamentaras.  
  
-no te preocupes solo quiero darle un susto, eso es todo.  
  
-estoy seguro de que esto va a terminar mal conozco demasiado bien a hermione y no le agradan estas cosas.  
  
Harry se reía por que ya se estaba imaginando lo que iba a pasar. Mientras tanto draco estaba al acecho, su escabulló rápidamente y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido se colocó detrás de hermione y.gritó-Wuaaaaaa.. Hermione que estaba tranquila leyendo soltó el libro (el señor de los anillos por si a alguien le interesa j eje) y dio un grito muy corto pero fuerte, había quedado casi con el corazón en la mano. Mientras draco se reía hermione que no se había percatado de que era el, apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y PAFFF. a draco le llegó un golpe seco en la cara, fue tan fuerte el golpe que cayó aturdido al piso, hermione quedó totalmente helada y con una cara de horror cuando vio realmente quien era, unos pocos chicos que estaban en el comedor gritaron justo cuando a draco le llegó el golpe y en toda la sala se oyó un estruendoso UUUUUUU.. Harry estaba muerto de la risa apretándose el estomago hacia mucho tiempo que no reía de esa forma.  
  
- Lo siento perdóname no pensé que eras tu y además tu te lo buscaste entre las cosas que mas odio es que me asusten de esa manera y sobretodo si estoy leyendo.  
  
-Haaaa.buen derechazo hermione, deberías ser boxeadora-dijo- draco que todavía veía pajaritos que volaban alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
-Ves no me hiciste caso y te ganaste un buen combo j aja ja, te dije que a hermione no le gustan ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Después de un rato draco estaba sentado tomado café para calentar el cuerpo además era temporada de invierno y había comenzado a llegar ese frío y nieve que caracterizan esta estación de año. Harry también estaba bebiendo un poco de café en compañía de hermione.  
  
-Donde está Ron, hace rato que debería estar aquí, le ha pasado algo?  
  
-No le pasa nada y yo creo que está mejor que nosotros con su nueva noviecita, sea vuelto un ingrato y apenas me saluda.  
  
-No te aflijas tu cuando empezaste a salir con draco también me dejaste un poco abandonado y yo no te dije nada porque me gusta que salgas con otras personas porque no creo que sea tan entretenido pasar todo el día a mi lado. -Tienes razón después llegará solito a buscarnos cuando se sienta solo.  
  
En ese momento harry comenzó a sentir una corriente de aire helado que le subía por la espalda y se alojaba en la nuca, miró a draco que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin y al parecer que este igual se había percatado de la presencia de gandalf. Draco se levantó de su asiento y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a harry los dos caminaron hacia la enfermería donde siempre gandalf los visitaba. Hermione comenzó a tener sospechas, sentía como si algo le estuvieran ocultando y se levantó de su asiento procurando de que Draco y Harry no la descubrieran. Mientras hermione caminaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a la enfermería, no se atrevió a entrar pero puso su oído pegado a la puerta y escuchó algo que para ella era muy importante o también lo es para todos los alumnos de hogwarts. Hermione solo escuchaba la voz de draco y harry que conversaban acerca de un tal gandalf, para hermione era totalmente desconocido ese nombre y esto la incentivó a no despegar su oído de la puerta.  
  
-Cuando llegará, ya se ha tardado mucho no crees potter?  
  
-Si, pero recuerda que gandalf siempre aparece cuando menos te lo imaginas.  
  
-Estoy un poco ansioso él dijo que nos iba a enseñar un estilo de magia totalmente diferente al que al todos los magos de hogwarts están acostumbrados a usar.  
  
En ese momento en que los dos chicos estaban en plena conversación, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta gandalf a pareció y como siempre irradiando una luz blanquecina que te llegaba a nublar la vista.  
  
-Supongo que no han tenido que esperarme mucho-dijo- gandalf con la voz firme que lo caracteriza.  
  
-No digan nada, todas las noches vendrán conmigo para enseñarles algunas cosas básicas y.-Draco interrumpió en se momento.  
  
-Que!, solo lo básico y yo que pensé que nos enseñarías magia ya mas avanzada.  
  
-No seas ridículo malfoy, gandalf solo está bromeando verdad gandalf?  
  
-Solo he venido a decirles el lugar exacto donde empezaremos el entrenamiento, ubican el bosque negro al que los alumnos tanto le temen por las pequeñas arañitas que hay en el. Ese es un buen lugar además no está alejado del colegio y dentro de él nadie nos podrá ver que les parece?  
  
-La última vez que entré a ese bosque casi me come una araña gigante pero no tengo miedo de volver a entrar.  
  
-Capaz que estuviste haciendo-dijo- draco en tono burlesco  
  
-Estuve con hermione ja ja ja-respondió- harry para ver la cara que ponía malfoy.  
  
-tu chiste no me hizo ninguna gracia.  
  
-Muy bien discípulos yo me voy y nos vemos en el bosque a las 11:00 entendieron?.  
  
Gandalf se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrad de ojos, la sala de la enfermería quedó en un silencio total. Harry y Draco caminaron hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirla encontraron a hermione espiando esta les puso una risita inocente.-Hola como les va?.  
  
-no me digas que estabas espiando o me equivoco?  
  
-calma potter no le hables así, deja que nos cuente por qué estaba escuchando a través de la puerta.  
  
-OK, lo que pasa es que hace unos días los he notado un poco raros en el buen sentido de la palabra y hoy los seguí hasta aquí para ver en que atado andaban.  
  
-Supongo que escuchaste de lo que hablábamos?-preguntó harry  
  
-solo escuché algo de un entrenamiento con un mago y el lugar también lo sé pero por qué no me cuentan lo que está pasando, además deberían contármelo yo soy tu mejor amiga harry y draco tu tampoco te olvides que somos.  
  
-si lo sé, lo siento te contaremos toda la verdad quizás tu también puedas conocer a gandalf.  
  
Draco comenzó a contarle ha hermione todo lo que había pasado cuando gandalf llegó a hogwarts, también le mencionó lo de Voldemort, Hermione no podía creer lo que significaban todas estas cosas sobretodo para los alumnos de hogwarts. Harry le dijo que nadie pero absolutamente nadie se podía enterar de esto y que los profesores ya lo sabían es por eso que todos los profesores estaban enseñando a sus alumnos defensa personal y no le daban mucha importancia a las demás materias. Cuando terminaron de hablar los tres se quedaron en silencio, meditando la situación al cabo de un momento los tres salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. El día se hizo extremadamente corto al terminar la última clase que les quedaba malfoy y potter subieron a sus habitaciones, la primera noche de entrenamiento estaba muy cerca. Draco que ya estaba en su habitación, no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro con su traje de color negro y unos guantes del mismo color, no aguantó mas y para pasar el rato se puso a conversar con su mascota "Leonfire" esta singular mascota era un león del tamaño de un perro pero cuando tienen solo 3 semanas después de haber nacido, pero esta mascota tenía algo especial, solo podía ser tocado por su dueño ya que este león era completamente de fuego. Mientras conversaba con su fiel mascota draco miraba constantemente su reloj. Harry también se preparaba para el entrenamiento, estaba muy ansioso y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras su amigo ron lo miraba de un lado a otro.  
  
-quieres dejar de pasearte, me pones tenso que pasa amigo?  
  
-No, nada solo que.  
  
-mujeres verdad?  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, tenía que ocultarle lo del entrenamiento y además no quería que su mejor amigo anduviera preocupado por tal cosa, pronto se daría la ocasión de contarle toda la verdad.  
  
-y se puede saber quien es?  
  
Harry no sabía que contestarle y casi tartamudeando dijo- es la buscadora de.Ravenclaw su nombre es.Cho! Si Cho Chang. Lo que dijo harry para ocultarle la verdad a Ron no tenía casi nada de mentira, esta mujer jugará un papel muy importante en la vida de Potter (ja ja ja tendré que hacerlo muaja muaja aunque a algunas admiradoras de este personaje no les guste tal parejita).  
  
-ha parece que la conozco, es bastante buena j aja ja sin ofender por supuesto.  
  
-no te preocupes además tu novia también es muy buena j aja ja.  
  
-Supongo que por eso estás tan nervioso y no dejas de pasearte, sabes a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez, sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago y la respiración se hace muy acelerada pero después te vas acostumbrando.  
  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta pero que hora es?  
  
-Son exactamente las 10:55.  
  
-MIERDA! Estoy atrasado al entren.quiero decir a la cita, Ron! Deséame suerte.  
  
-Que te vaya bien y no llegues muy tarde.  
  
Harry salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, pasó por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo, al salir se topó con draco que estaba en la misma situación los dos chicos comenzaron a correr cuando una voz femeninazos detuvo de golpe.  
  
-y ustedes no me van a esperar?  
  
-hermione? Que haces aquí-dijo-harry  
  
-quiero conocer al tal gandalf eso es todo.  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder potter llevémosla con nosotros y date prisa hermi que vamos atrasados. Hermione, harry y draco caminaron hacia el bosque y cada vez se iban internando en la espesa oscuridad, el camino estaba muy mal señalado y tropezaban con más de una raíz de algún viejo árbol. El susurro de las hojas y la niebla hacían a ese bosque un poco tétrico a si que draco sacó su varita (me refiero con la cual hace magia por si acaso) y dijo rápidamente "Lumos" con la pequeña luz que les alumbraba el camino ahora se hacía un poco más fácil. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a un gran circulo donde la tierra era completamente plana y estaba repleto de hojas secas.  
  
-supongo que este debe ser el lugar?-preguntó draco a harry  
  
-Si, creo que este es pero no veo a gandalf por ningún lado.  
  
-tal vez no quiere salir porque vinimos con hermione  
  
-quizás pero.  
  
Hermione miró hacia el cielo y una luz blanquecina comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente, al principio se confundía con las estrellas pero mientras se iba acercando poco a poco iba tomando forma, hermione parecía estar hipnotizada mirando hacia el cielo pero de pronto esa luz desapareció por completo. Los tres chicos que todavía seguían mirando el cielo estaban parados uno al lado del otro pero harry sintió una mano pesada que le tocaba el hombro.  
  
-hola, no te dije que vinieran solo tu y tu amigo?  
  
-ha.hola lo que pasa es que nos descubrió conversando sobre el tema y ya se enteró de todo.pero ella es de confianza estoy seguro de que no le contará nada a nadie verdad hermi?  
  
-He...si el tiene razón jajaja.  
  
-Ya veo pero tengo que darles una noticia que posiblemente no les va agradar pero les pido que solo se limiten a escuchar esta bien?-He recibido algunas noticias acerca de la llegada de Voldemort pero no son del todo agradables a si que les voy a pedir que nos sentemos aquí en el medio de este circulo de hojas para conversar el tema. Gandalf se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, los demás también hicieron lo mismo pero hermione estaba intranquila con el frío que hacía en el bosque era imposible conversar normalmente. El viento helado movía las hojas de los árboles pero era extraño porque en el circulo de hojas el viento parecía no llegar hasta el como si una gran barrera lo detuviera. Unos pocos minutos más tarde los tres chicos estaban sentados en el suelo formando un círculo pero nadie decía nada hasta gandalf estaba en silencio.  
  
-Potter por casualidad no trajiste nada de comer?  
  
-tienes hambre verdad, tampoco cenaste antes de venir hasta aquí?  
  
-Si, los nervios me quitaron el apetito pero ahora tengo un hambre tremenda que me comería hasta una vaca entera.  
  
-Malfoy no hables de comida que más hambre me da pero no estaría nada de malo comer un suculento plato de estofado.UMMM que delicia.-hermi tu trajiste algo?  
  
-No, pero debieron haber cenado antes de venir aquí no creen?-en ese momento gandalf sacó un bulto con una tela de color café desenvolvió el bulto y habían pequeños paquetitos hechos de hoja repartió uno a draco y uno a harry, los dos se miraban extrañados, no sabían que hacer con el pequeño bulto de hoja y hermione de pura curiosidad también pidió uno a gandalf.  
  
-Que es esto?-dijo draco examinando el pequeño bulto de hoja.  
  
-Dijeron que tenían hambre, vamos ábranlo no tengan miedo es una delicia que traje del lugar de donde yo vengo. Draco comenzó a desatar el bulto y dentro de él había como una especie masa que parecía una galleta tenía buen olor pero no se atrevía a probarlo, harry hizo lo mismo pero tampoco se atrevía a probarlo al igual que hermione.  
  
-que les pasa no lo van a comer? Chiquillos desconfiados si no lo comen tendrán que esperar hasta el desayuno y así como los veo no creo que aguanten-dijo gandalf devorando su pedazo de galleta.  
  
Hermione sacó un pedazo y se lo echó a la boca lentamente comenzó a masticar y a sentir el sabor de la misteriosa pero exquisita galleta.- MMM...que sabrosa y como se llama esto supongo que debe tener algún nombre?  
  
- Si tienes razón se me había olvidado decírselos, esta deliciosa galleta de llaman "Lembas" y están hechas por los elfos, estas galletas tienen varias características como por ejemplo pueden llegar a durar meses y no se echan a perder, también el solo hecho de comer un pedazo te devuelve todas las energías es como si te comieras un almuerzo completo, yo las llevo siempre conmigo cuando voy de viaje. Cuando draco y harry oyeron esto sin ningún escrúpulo comenzaron a comer y de verdad que tenían un sabor delicioso. Pasaron varios minutos cuando gandalf terminó de comer pero tenía una mirada intranquila, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de revelar a Draco y a los demás. -Veo que ya terminaron de comer pero lamentablemente tengo que darles malas noticias acerca de lord Voldemort.lo que pasa es que yo y Dumbledore estuvimos averiguando algunas cosas y creo que la batalla es más complicada de lo que parece.  
  
-no entiendo de lo que hablas-dijo hermione muy atenta a las palabras del mago blanco (White wizard)-. La verdad es que Voldemort no va a venir solo está creando un ejercito de magos negros, lo que de verdad quiere es tener una batalla mano a mano entre sus magos y los magos de hogwarts. Draco estaba completamente en silencio escuchando a gandalf, tenía aspecto como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. -Y más o menos cuantos serán unos 50 o 100 bastardos-decía harry en tono burlesco.  
  
-100? Eso no es un ejercito yo hablo mas o menos de unos quinientos magos negros, pero eso no s lo que me tiene intranquilo si no que hay muchos alumnos que son demasiado jóvenes para morir en el campo de batalla y todavía no tienen la experiencia suficiente para poder luchar. En ese momento los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder decir absolutamente nada, esta era la peor noticia que habían recibido-. Gandalf continuaba hablando sus palabras habían caído muy fuerte en la mente de los tres.  
  
-Y la otra noticia es que mañana se realizará una gran junta en el gran comedor para informar de esto a los alumnos, se que muchos van renunciar y no querrán participar en la batalla a esos alumnos los mandarán a casa, espero que no sean muchos. Hermione no podía cree cuan grave era la situación y a la mente le vinieron varias imágenes de la batalla donde muchos magos de hogwarts habían muerto, también veía el verde campo de batalla manchado en sangre de ambos ejércitos, no aguantó más y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, internándose en el bosque de inmediato draco fue tras ella, andar por el bosque era un gran peligro y más para la mujer que el tanto amaba. Por otro lado harry se quedó con gandalf pro él también se puso de pié y se despidió del mago yendo de vuelta al castillo. Gandalf quedó solo en la oscuridad de la noche y murmurando dijo- Cada vez se hace más complicado espero que todo acabe pronto aunque esta batalla va a quedar grabada para siempre en el recuerdo de todos los alumnos de hogwarts estén vivos muertos.  
Fin del séptimo capítulo........  
  
hi! Espero que les haya gustado es te capítulo lo siento mucho por la demora pero es que el liceo me tiene muy ocupado. Solo quiero decir que a hogwarts le espera un futuro muy negro muaja muaja muaja(risa diabolica). Por favor sean tan amables de dejarme un pequeño review y como he dicho antes acepto criticas de todo tipo sean buenas o malas. Se despide con un beso enorme para las damas y un fuerte apretón de manos para los hombres (que lleguen a sonar los huesos j aja ja).  
Ifrit leonheart.I can't live without her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
